oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolfgang's Gang
Land Ho! Harlan had heard a lot about Wano. Firstly, their Empress. Daddy L. Legs was one of the four Yonko, the strongest woman in the world. In fact, she probably had the best chance against the Fleet Admiral. Not only that, Harlan had heard about her prowess in combat. Was it wrong that it slightly aroused him? Secondly, Harlan had heard about Wano’s prosperity. Under the rule of Legs, they had become a superpower nation. All that meant to Harlan was that they definitely had some good steak somewhere around. He’d find it, but after his little meeting. A few days ago, Harlan had reached out to the Black Widow. A letter telling her about his relation to Wolfgang, and how he wanted to train under him. Because if Osiris was afraid of him, that mean that he could train Harlan into being something that the Vice-Admiral also feared. And then Bluey would be easy pickings for the Half-Mink. So as he stepped foot onto the ground of Wano, he let out a powerful and excited howl, as if to let the island know that he had finally arrived. And he'd stay until his terms were met. The moment that Harlan had entered the seas belonging to the Empire of Wano, his ship had been spotted and appropriately run through various identifiers. He was identified as such, and due to the various files of paperwork that Legs had pushed through a few days ago, Harlan was allowed access to enter the land without being subjected to attack. However, it wasn't like Wano was aggressive anyway. Even if Harlan hadn't been considered a VIP, all he would have had to do was meet with an agent and identify himself. For many, they believed that this was Wano's flaw; that they were too welcoming. Others viewed it as a sign of strength. Legs viewed it as the latter. For what reason would she have to worry about a pirate with a bounty of 350,000,000? Surely, Harlan had potential, but it was untapped. There were few who boasted a threat to Legs, and those were people who would never come to Wano anyway. Therefore, the howl was indicative enough for her as she rested in an immense train that remained parked in a train-yard a few miles away from Harlan. Such ferocity and strength in his roar! No doubt he was Wolfgang's spawn, not because of his individual power, but because Legs was certain any half mink under the age of thirty had to be Wolfgang's. She stood up from her chair and stepped outside of her train. "I'll be back in a moment; I need to go grab our guest." And like that, Legs was gone, flickering from existence. Because of her size, most thought her incapable of speed, but such was the power of her devil fruit. By tapping into the speed of a spider, Legs could gain their speed in proportion to her body size, granting her the power to cover miles in a literal second. The moment she flashed, she was already there, appearing before Harlan in a second; her shadow encapsulating his six-framed body. "Hello!" Legs cheered, a smile stapled onto her visage. "You're Harlan, right?!" Harlan flinched at the sound of Legs’ voice. Not her speed, which was definitely impressive of course, but it was calming in a way. In all honesty, he expected her to be a bit more “argh matey” with a scraggly voice. So this was definitely a welcome surprise. “That’s me!” the hybrid yapped, making finger guns and firing them at the Yonko as a greeting. This was as formal as Harlan would get, but he’d surely deteriorate from this eventually. “Thanks for having me over, my guy. Nice place you got here.” he continued, his head constantly moving around as if he was looking for something. “So,” he began. “Where’s Wolfgang?” Legs blinked in disbelief. "Didn't you read the letter I sent back to you, Harlan?" she inquired sincerely, her voice expressing a genuine level of interest. "I mentioned that I actually never really know where Wolfgang is. He's really hard to contain; I hear of his exploits via the news coos, same as you. He moves so much, conquering, and pillaging in the name of the Empire. He rarely returns to mainland Wano, and he never," Legs spat, rolling her eyes, "answers his Den Den Mushi." “Oh.” Harlan said. “I can’t really read, I just skimmed through. I got some of the words, that’s why I came to Wano.” He looked around, somewhat disappointed. Not because he had wanted to meet his father, but because he wanted the beast to train him. Not for any sentimental reasons, mind you. Instead, it was only in the pursuit of power. “Look, Mrs. Legs guy,” Harlan began. “Can we try calling him? Cause I need someone to make me much stronger, and I thought that this dude would be able to help me.” Harlan looked into the Yonko’s eyes, determination burning in them. “You’ve gotta help me out. Please.” "Yeah, I heard ya kid," Legs replied, sighing as her statement came to a close. She placed her hands on her hips and closed her eyes, while shaking her head side to side. "You're almost exactly like your father, minus a few major fla—, I mean differences." She turned around. "Follow me then, Harlan. We're going to head towards the capital and attempt to contact Wolfgang there. In the meantime, you'll be following me. That okay?" Harlan pumped his fist in the air. “Booyah!” he exclaimed. “Thanks lady. You’re a big help.” As she continued to speak, he raised a brow. “Sure. How far is this capital place thing?” "Well," Legs begun, "It's not exactly close. But due to various technological improvements in the past few decades, due to the success and innovation of Fischer, one of the most brilliant scientific minds in the world, we now have ways for our citizens to reach every area of Wano's mainland within hours instead of days." She continued walking. "Right now, we're going to walk to a trainyard, where we're going to catch a train to the capital. It's a personal railroad only used by members of the Royal Family, so we'll get to the capital within two hours." Harlan responded with finger guns. “You got it, boss lady.” "Um...just call me Aunt Legs or something, Harlan..." Legs replied, leading him along the path towards the train. Every step she took caused the earth to quake from the sheer weight of her body, alerting everyone of her presence even if they were literal miles away. She found it truly impressive that Harlan was even keeping up with her considering her feet was nearly 4 times his total height. "What's your plan when you meet Wolfgang, though?" Harlan thought about it for a while. "Well, ya see auntie, I don't really ever have plans." he said. "See, my brain tells me to not think things out. And at the last second, it comes up with something." the boy continued to rant. He spun around, now walking backwards so he could look up at Legs while he talked. "Though, uhm. The five-second plan I've come up with is to ask him to train me. I wanna be able to become ridiculously strong. That way, I can live life how I wanna. Without people forcing rules onto me at all times." "Ahh," Legs replied with a smile. "You're very wise to think something like that, Harlan. That's the world I dream of too. A world where everyone can live how they want to live; freedom! That's what I seek." Harlan nodded eagerly. "Don't know what 'wise' means, I just now you call someone a 'wise guy' when they act like me and say something stupid." he said. He looked up for a moment before continuing eye contact with the Yonko. "So, like. What's Wolfgang like?" Legs coughed. "U-Um! Well, he's very strong....and very brave! And he loves all of his children...err." Legs spread her arms outwards. "This much!" Harlan looked at her for a moment. "Bullshit," he replied. "If the guy loved me, he would've tried to find me..." the hybrid looked at the ground, as if he was sad. But when he looked back up at Legs, it was quite the opposite. "I don't really give a shit though. All I know is that I can use the whole 'you're my dad' thing as a way in. Hopefully he'll train me, ya know?" "No," Legs replied. "I meant what I said. He does love all of his children immensely, otherwise he would've done to your mothers what he does to everyone else. He would've murdered them. In fact, I have my doubts that Wolfgang enjoys the company of women except for their ability to birth him children." She sighed. "Except sometimes he goes overboard and wounds up making too many children. It's a pain, honestly. We dedicate way too much money to child support for him." "Woah!" Harlan exclaimed. "So I've got some other brothers and sisters?! That's sick!" "Huh?" Legs inquired, blinking in disbelief. "You mean that you don't know?" Harlan shook his head. "I've got a half-brother and sister, but we got the same mom and different dads. I didn't know about the rest." "Oh, yeah kid. You're in for a big ass surprise!" Legs exclaimed. "How many siblings do you think you have?" Harlan pondered for a moment. "40ish?" he guessed. "Kumomomomomomomomomomomomo!!!!!!" Legs wiped her tears. "Ah, good guess! I think forty may have been born yesterday." Harlan's eyes comically widened. "WHAT THE SHIT?!" he yelled. "How many do I got?!" Legs paused, placing her hand on her cheek thoughtfully. "Hmm, that's a good question to be honest....Um...maybe a couple hundred?" Harlan almost stumbled in his step, but didn't. Only so that he didn't make Legs think any less of him. "You're tellin' me..." he mumbled. "Shit! And they're all younger than me too. I don't have to pay like, big brother support, right?" "Um....No, Harlan." Legs blinked. "No you don't. That's not how that works, you know that right?" Harlan shrugged. "I don't know much, not gonna lie." he said. "All I know is how to fight and play chess. And eat!" Legs chuckled. "Well, if you know how to do that, you'll get along fine with Wolfgang! You know, there was a time where I actively trained him too! He was one of the quickest learners I've ever experienced too." "Awesome!" Harlan said. "Hey, what's he like in terms of fighting?" "An absolute brute," Legs replied quickly. "He does everything with brute strength. Every single thing." "Maybe he can teach me how to get stronger, physically too." Harlan mumbled. "I'm more of a speedy guy. Like, I've got this one technique that makes me go SUPER FAST. It's really fun." he ranted on for a bit. "Oh! Ya think he can help me with this new Haki? It's like...this new one. They called 'Haoshoku' or something." "W-what?!" Legs noted. "Y-You have the Haki of a conqueror?! A-Are you sure?! That's a big deal if you do!" "Oh, yeah, I'm sure." Harlan replied. "That shit helps me do a lotta things. I took care of Flamey's men. Just a quick 'fwoosh' and they were down. It's really sick!" "Haha, yeah it is!" Legs chuckled. "But such immense strength comes with immense responsibility. You know that right?" Harlan grimaced. "Gah, you see auntie..." he began. "I'm not that responsible of a guy. Like I said, I'm just tryna live life my way. And use Wolfgang to get stronger. I don't really get responsibilities put onto me. Judy's said before that giving me those is like giving an ant a coffee. Zero sense is made." "Yeah," Legs replied. "That's what I used to think about myself too. But, there will come a time where a path is laid out before you, and you will be forced to choose one. Those consequences will matter a lot more to those around you than yourself." "Yeah, maybe." Harlan replied. He wasn't too sure about responsibility. His entire life, other than his strength, things had been handed to him. He was always given opportunities to learn and train. People let things slide with him because of his lack of common sense. Responsibility had never been something he had to work on, because there had never been a need. But, Legs was right. The hybrid would have to take things into his own hands; become responsible. He had taken the first step by trying to seek out Wolfgang. And if he was to do what he and Kiwi had discussed, Harlan had to become responsible to some extent. Harlan looked around. "So," he began. "Where's this train thing at? What is a train anyways? Does it move fast? Do ya think I could fun as fast? Or faster? Do trains give food?" "Kumomomo!" Legs chuckled, "Full of questions, aren't ya? That's not a bad thing, but I promise, we're almost there." She smiled. "All of your questions will be answered then, Harlan." Harlan nodded in response, and for the first time in most of his life, he quieted down. Instead, he let the thoughts run rampant in his mind. A-Choo Choo?! The duo walked in a fraught silence for several more minutes until they eventually reached the enormous train yard, decorated with a unique network of train-tracks and enormous locomotives capable of fitting the one-hundred and fifty foot giant herself. In fact, all of them were especially made for her. "These are trains," Legs replied, pointing to the vehicles as they approached them. "They're capable of moving consistently at nearly three hundred and twenty kilometers. It makes them far superior to travel any other means." She smiled. "This was Fischer's doing, you know. He's a special type of genius." "WOAH!!!" Harlan exclaimed. He instantly blitzed towards the machine, running across the side of the train to reach the top. Despite almost being an adult, Harlan was more childish than most children. He gasped as he took in the view, he could see the world around him. Wano was a beautiful place, and that was all in thanks to Auntie Legs. Harlan looked down towards Legs, smiling from the top of the train. "THIS IS SO COOL!!!!" he yelled. He leaped down towards the ground, softening his landing by rolling into it. "This fish guy sounds sick!!" "KUMOOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMO!!!!" Legs blasted, the sheer force of her laugh rebuking the ground into a deep tremble as her voice bellowed across the landscape. "Fish guy! That's fucking hilarious!!!" Harlan maintained his balance despite the tremors and suddenly lit up, as if an electric current had passed through him. "Oh wait! You said 'fish her'! So it's a fish chick?! My bad." Legs' laugh slowed to a light chuckle until there wasn't anything left, not because she had been laughing so hard, but because she slowly came to realize that Harlan wasn't joking. He actually thought it was a fish...something. "Oh," Legs managed, turning back towards the train. "Let's get inside and be on our way to the capital then. We'll feed you there." Harlan nodded. "And we'll try to contact Wolfster from there too?" "Contact is a....unique word," Legs replied. "It's more like, we're going to try and lure him back. Sort of like a fish with bait." The hybrid followed closely behind her. "What does that mean? Like...you gonna bring him here with steak?" "Sort of," Legs chuckled. "See, Wolfgang is a man who pursues....well, strength. If he believes there is something of worth somewhere, he'll come. Which is why, I'm going to tell him that someone of worth is here. I'm sure he'll come!" Harlan nodded. "So I'm guessing that the ass-kicking ability is genetic, huh?" Legs blinked. "Huh? What makes you think that? Wolfgang is one of a kind! Don't be discouraged young one. You'll learn how to kick ass soon one day, you know!" "I can kick ass too though!" Harlan exclaimed. "I guess maybe not on the level of Pops, but..." he cut himself off. "Hey, so on these train thingies, can they make steak?" Legs smiled. "Of course, Harlan. Wano is home to miracles, and good delicacies, you see." There was nothing needed. The moment that Legs confirmed Harlan's inquiry, the waiters positioned around them rushed into the kitchen of the train. "It might take a little while to prepare, however. Though, tell me, Harlan. How do you like it cooked?" Harlan tilted his head. "You gotta prepare it? Usually Miku will toss me one. Sometimes she uses her Devil Fruit to like heat it up or something for a bit. Uh. I just like steak." Category:KontonMan Category:Berserkchart486 Category:Role-Plays